My Home Sweet Albuquerque
by pitter-patter960
Summary: Everything worked out in High School Musical, but what happened years later? Now 39 year old Troy and Gabriella Bolton have a 15 year old daughter who wants to go back to where it all started. What will happen to this broken family returns to Albquerque?
1. Albuquerque

A 15-year-old Caitlin walked into the living room. She knew what she had to do; she just didn't want to do it. She mustered up all the courage she could and opened the door. Inside she saw her mother, Gabriella Bolton, and her father Troy Bolton. She took a big intake of breath and began. "Mom, Dad, I …I just can't handle the stress anymore. I'm going back to Albuquerque." Caitlin said, her eyes wincing for she could hardly believe what she was saying. She had been wanting to go back to see her grandma. She hadn't seen her since she was a little girl. She only remembered her by the stories her mother told.

"WHAT?????" her father burst out. His face was almost purple. Caitlin had almost never seen her father that way. Only once when she and her best friend almost caught the house on fire.

Both of her parents just stared at her for a moment, gawking with their mouths slightly ajar. Her mother however quickly regained her composure. She blinked a few times and said, "I think what your father means is, 'where is this coming from?'" This question sounded harmless but the bitter tone that her mother had used frightened Caitlin. Her mother had never been one to jump to conclusions, but now she was showing a harsher side that Caitlin had rarely seen. And it had never been used on her, only on Caitlin's uncle, Gabriella's skits frantic brother when he had tried to harm Troy, her husband.

"Well…" Caitlin stuttered,

"Is that all you have to say?" Her father yelled back.

Caitlin shrank back. She wished she could shrink into something microscopic or disappear all together. She could feel the tears begin to form in her eyes, but she was convinced not to cry, at least not in front of her father. "I've been thinking about it for a long time, and I've thought it through. I really want to see Grandma. It would be what's best for us right now."

"I think you should let us deicide what's best for this family." Her mother said. "Damn right she should!" Troy shouted with a glare at Caitlin. " You know you're not exactly helping," Gabriella said shifting her look to Troy. She had fire in her eyes that was more threatening than anything Troy could do.

"Well, your way isn't getting any results!" Troy yelled channeling his anger now at his equally or if not more angry wife. "Don't yell at me! I am just trying not to scare our daughter or explode but you are making it really hard." Gabriella snapped back. "Now I remember why I left you in the first place. You can't seem to be able to look at the big picture!" Gabriella gasped. Caitlin quickly looked at the floor and remained silent. Troy held his angry glare for about a minute until he realized what he said. He started to speak but Gabriella beat him to it, " Look, you didn't have to come back but I'm really glad that you did. You really lightened my load. But you can go whenever you want. I don't want you to think that I'm keeping you here." By now tears where streaming down her cheeks; without another word she walked out the back and closed the glass door.

Both watched her walk out, but Caitlin managed to tear her eyes away. This time she found the courage to glare at her father. "Caitlin" he started. "Don't bother." She said as she followed her mother outside. She slammed the glass door so hard it nearly shattered.

Troy couldn't believe the events that had just taken place in his household, so he decided to let them have their time and left to go to Chad's for the night. Besides he needed some air….


	2. The Nusery Rhyme

Once Caitlin closed the door she looked up to find her mother. She couldn't see her but she could hear her. Gabriella was sitting on the swing in the backyard and was talking to someone. At first, Caitlin wasn't sure to whom. " Starlight star bright, the first star I see tonight; I wish I may, I with I might have the wish I wish tonight…" There was a pause. Caitlin suddenly realized why those words sounded so familiar. It was a nursery rhyme that she had been taught long ago in preschool.

The pause was taking an awfully long time and Caitlin started to get worried so she peered around the bush she was hiding behind. What she saw broke her heart. She saw her mother's face with tears running down her cheeks. Caitlin could just tell by looking at her that she was in a lot of pain. Even thought she didn't cause it she still felt horrible.

At that moment she wanted to kill her father. After a second of blind fury she started to hear her mothers voice and snapped back to earth. "Sorry about the pause, I was just thinking about what to say and the right way to get it out of my mouth. Well, here goes… I wish…. Oh why does this have to be so hard? (She said that under her breath). I wish that Troy knew how much I love him. Even if he doesn't feel that way about me anymore, I just want him to know that I really care about him. I try really hard to look at the big picture but I figure that details will make the big picture look a lot better." Gabriella was starting to choke up. Within seconds she could hardly speak. She started to sob.

Caitlin quietly stepped out from behind the bush. She slowly walked over to the swing and sat down. Gabriella jumped slightly when she did. She looked up and her startled, sad expression turned into one of what seemed like a small smile. "Oh Hunny, what are you doing outside? I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Gabriella started to wipe her eyes so that they were mostly free of tears.

"Mom, it's okay to cry. You are always strong for me, please let me return the favor." Caitlin said with pity in her voice. She had never seen her mother cry. Gabriella had always made sure of that. She didn't want her daughter to stress over her but her plan had backfired. That was one of the main reasons Caitlin wanted to go to Albuquerque but she decided to keep that to herself for now.

"Okay, who's the mom here?" Gabriella asked, sounding a little happier. Even in these times she always seemed to have a sense of humor. "Why did you come out her anyway?" "Because," Caitlin said wiping her mother's cheek with her thumb, " I didn't want to be anywhere near Dad, after what he said to you. That was way to harsh and uncalled for. I know it's my fault and..." "Whoa stop right there, you have to know that none of this is your fault," her mother said with a serous look on her face.

" Either way, I just wanted you to know that I changed my mind about going to Albuquerque. I can see that I belong here in New York with you." A tear rolled down Caitlin's cheek. "Thank you Hunny. (pause) Come here," Gabriella opened her arms and her daughter came in for a hug. The hug ended up lasting for a long time.

Gabriella let go and lied down on the swing and rested her back on the armrest. Caitlin crawled so that she was on top Gabriella. She buried her face in her mother's chest and started to cry.

After about 20 minutes Caitlin lifted up her head and whispered, "I love you, Mom," she gently laid her head back down on her mother's chest. "I love you too Caity," Gabriella said. Soon she could hear Caity's breathing slow down. After about 10 minutes she was sure that Caity was asleep.

Oh great, what am I going to do now? Gabriella thought to herself. She tried to get up but Caitlin was too heavy. Gabriella decided that it would be all right to spend the night outside. It was summertime after all and it was fairly warm. She settled her self into a comfortable position and tightly wrapped her arms around 'her little Caity'.

Even though she knew the next few days would be stressful she found a way to set that all aside and enjoy the moment, this moment. One of what may have been the last time her little girl would seek comfort in her mother's arms. All she could think about then and there was how much she loved her daughter and how much she would miss her when she was gone. Gabriella knew that one day she would have to let go, but she was glad that day wouldn't be today…

* * *

**Constructive critizem means a lot to me!:) -Jenny**


	3. Pancakes

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school and stuff ;). Well, here's another chapter. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next morning just as the sun was peeking into the backyard. She stretched her arms and looked down. Caitlin was still on her stomach. It appeared as if she hadn't moved since last night. Gabriella put her hands on Caitlin's back and gently shook her. Caity's eyes slowly started to flutter open. She had to squint a little bit to get her eyes to focus. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. "Hi Mom," Caitlin said sleepily. "Hi Caity" her mother replied back.

Caitlin slowly got up off of her mother. She then helped Gabriella up. They both yawned and stretched their arms. "I say we head inside and get some breakfast," Gabriella said and started walking towards the door.

Caity didn't move. "Oh Hunny, aren't you coming?" Gabriella asked with a worried expression on her face. "I don't want to go inside." Caitlin said with a hint of fear in her voice. "Why ever not dear?" There was a long pause. "Caitlin, answer me," the worry was starting to build in the pit of Gabriella's stomach.

"I just…I just don't want to go in there if Dad is inside and I don't think you should either," Caitlin said looking at the ground. "Oh Caity, it's okay. I promise that he won't do anything to you or me." Gabriella said and walked towards her daughter. "How do you know?" Caitlin asked looking up. " Because it is very rare for your father to act like that," she said. " Then, why did he do it last night?"

Gabriella sighed. " He was just scared. He didn't want to let his little girl go," her mother replied knowingly. Gabriella pushed a stray curl behind Caitlin's ear. That always made Caitlin smile. It made her feel so safe, because it was familiar.

"Come on, let's go inside and get something to eat," Gabriella said and gently grabbed Caitlin's hand. She led her daughter and as she reached for the handle of the door; she took a deep breath. She was a little scared but she didn't want to show Caitlin. She didn't think it would help the situation.

Gabriella she pulled the handle and stepped inside. The house felt empty and was very quiet. Caitlin followed her mother.

When Gabriella saw that Troy wasn't home she ran into their bedroom. She peered inside. After a moment of studying the room she breathed a sigh of relief. All of his belongings were still there.

She walked back out to find Caitlin in the kitchen. She paused for a moment to watch her daughter. Her little Caity was making the dough for pancakes. She was also crying silently, something she inherited from her father. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were falling out of her eyes. Caity just ignored them and continued to cook.

Gabriella stepped in, "Hey." Caitlin quickly looked at her mother. "I'm sorry Mom," Caitlin said and walked towards her mother. They gave each other a big hug. Caitlin started crying into her mother's shoulder. "Caity listen to me, you've done a good job in here but why don't you let me finish. You can go watch TV," Caity stepped back and nodded. She silently walked into the family room, plopped down on the couch and started to channel surf.

Gabriella didn't move for a second. She was thinking back to the moment when she first walked into the house. When she had ran into her bedroom to make sure all of Troy's things were still there. She didn't know why she did it; she had just told him that she didn't care if he left. In that moment she was faced with the fact that she still loved him. And she knew that she couldn't go on without him. No, she thought. She would have to, because in her mind, there was a good chance that he could leave and she would have to be strong; for Caity.

She quickly shook all thoughts from her head and started to make the pancakes.

* * *

**Aww! Cute huh? Please Review. **


	4. Phone Calls

**Sorry about not updating sooner. Thanks to all of those who review, they make me soooo happy!**

* * *

About 2 hours after they finished their breakfast, Gabriella called the bank. She was the secretary for the president of the Albany branch. She called in sick. She wasn't really sick but she felt that she could afford to take the Monday off and that she needed to stay with Caity. She didn't want her daughter to be alone when Jack came home.

After she talked to her boss, Gabriella called Caity's school. She told the secretary that Caitlin had gotten a cold but would be back by tomorrow.

"All right. Now that that's all taken care of, what should we do today?" Gabriella asked as she put the phone down. "What are you talking about Mom? We can't go anywhere. What about Dad? Shouldn't we like be here in case we get some news or something?" Caitlin asked. "I thought we could have a girls' day out, and this is Dad's house as much as it is ours. We should give him some space and when he comes home he will tell us any news we need to hear," Gabriella said slinging her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Okay, let me just put on my shoes," a smile spread across Caitlin's face as she dashed off to her room.

Gabriella sighed. She just stood there, listening to the silence. Then, all of a sudden her cell phone rang. She jumped because she was startled and then started to dig in her purse until she found the cause of the noise. She looked at the screen and saw a familiar number.

She flipped open the phone, "Troy? Where the Hell are you?" she sounded worried and annoyed. "Gabby, don't worry, I hate it when you worry about me," Troy started. "How can I not worry? You just disappeared last night." "I know and I'm sorry. I'm at a friend's house right now, but I want to talk to you, today," he said. " Well, just cause you say you're sorry doesn't make it better. You really hurt Caity. I don't you want her near you until we can talk. I'll call you tonight after I put her to bed. You can come over and we'll talk face-to-face." Gabriella said coldly. " A little harsh don't you think? You denying me my daughter?" Troy replied cockily. "Stop with the 'funny man' act. Our daughter is a serous matter and so is this. I gotta go, Caity just came back," "Alright, I'll see you tonight," they both hung up.

Caitlin walked into the family room and walked up to her mother. "Who was on the phone?" she asked casually. "Oh no one, it was just someone from work…"

* * *

**Come on, click the little green 'review' button. You know you want to! ;)**


	5. Girls' day out

**Yet another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriella and Caitlin grabbed their coats and walked out the door. They got their nails done, went to see a movie, and are now going out to lunch. By now it was 1:30pm. They went to their favorite restaurant.

"What are you going to have Caity?" Gabriella asked as they sat down at their table. "I'm not sure yet, but I think I might have something with pasta," Caitlin replied. "There's a surprise," Gabriella replied sarcastically. She knew that Caitlin's favorite food was pasta. It was something they had in common.

"I think I might just get a salad or something light…" Gabriella said quietly to herself. "Mom, will you stop thinking about calories for like 2 seconds and have some real food?" Caitlin asked seriously. " It's not my fault that I want to be healthy, just because your father eats like there's no tomorrow doesn't mean I can," she replied looking up from her menu. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

The waiter came and they ordered their food. About an hour later they left the restaurant. They were in the car having a regular mother-daughter conversation when the subject shifted to Troy. " So why do you and Daddy fight all the time?" Caitlin asked. "Oh Hunny I'm not really sure what's wrong with him." "Does he not love us anymore?" Caitlin asked. Event though she was 15 and the question seemed pretty dumb she had to ask. "No. No matter what happens he will never stop loving you. You're his daughter. You're a part of him," Gabriella replied quickly.

"Then why did he leave us in the beginning?" Caitlin snapped back. Gabriella sighed. "It's very complicated. But I promise there is nothing you could've done differently that would've made him stay. Heck, you were still in my stomach, well womb of course". Gabriella said.

There was a long pause. Finally, Caitlin spoke up, " Is that why he left? He found out you were pregnant?" "Oh Caity, no. I was going to tell him that day we got in the fight, but there was so much tension I decided to leave it to another day. Little did I know that would be the last day we would see each other for about oh since you were 12?" That's what her mother always called the day her and Troy got unengaged and went their separate ways, 'the fight'.

Caitlin knew the basics about her parents' relationship; they were engaged, they split up, when she was 12 they got engaged again, and in February when she was 13 they go married. Caitlin was now 15 and was just getting used to having two parents.

After a few minutes Caitlin got the courage to ask the question she had wanted to ask ever since her mother had told her about the fight. "If it wasn't because you were pregnant, then why did you split up?" Caitlin asked puzzled. Gabriella sighed deeply. "Hunny, that's a very long story." "Please Mom! Remember when I was little? When ever I said I had a long story you would say…" " We've got time' and I would take you to the park. Then, you would tell me the long story with all the details and when you were done I would get you an ice cream cone," Gabriella finished.

"Very good Mom," Caitlin said. Her mother chuckled. All of a sudden, Gabriella took hold of the weal and made a sharp 'U' turn. "Oh my God Mom! What are you doing? And where are we going?" Caitlin shouted as soon as the car was out of the turn. "To the park," as soon as the words were out of Gabriella's mouth a smile a mile wide crept across both of their faces.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Then next one should be up within the week! :)**


	6. The Talk

**SOOOOO sorry for the delay. **

* * *

About 5 minutes later they arrived at the park. They got out of the car and headed towards their favorite bench. It was in the middle of the park, by the coy pond. It was the quietest section in the park. Sometimes, they would sit there for hours and talk, or just stare at the fish.

When they reached the bench they sat down. A brisk wind swept both of their curls off of their shoulders. Gabriella wrapped her chocolate leather trench coat around her tightly. It was her favorite coat. Troy had given it to her for her birthday one year and it always made her feel safe and warm.

Gabriella sighed. She always did that when she was getting ready to say something big. "Well, as you know, your father and I went to high school together. We went to East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. My mother, your grandma, still lives in the house I grew up in. A lot of things happened in that house. A lot of firsts and a lot of lasts."

"Like what Mom?" Caitlin butted in. "Well, that's where I first kissed your father and that's where he proposed to me. I probably should wait until your older to tell you this, but that's where you were uhh…" "Were what?" Caitlin asked. "Any way, at my house was also the last time I saw your father for years."

"What are you talking about?" Caitlin continued to pry. " We had the fight at my house. It started as something little and it led to another. I mean we had been having problems but for the most part our relationship was great."

"Then why did you break up?" Caitlin interrupted again. "Hunny, you must stop interrupting," Gabriella said looking at her daughter. "Sorry Mom," Caitlin said looking down. "Anyway, he got home late from his job at the law firm and I blew up. I remember in my head I was like, 'what am I doing? He doesn't deserve this' but I couldn't control myself. I guess it was the pregnancy hormones." Gabriella said blushing slightly.

"I was totally upset that he had to work late. The whole time he tried to stay calm and say ' it's okay, this way I get to take the week off. It's worth one night of working late to get to spend a whole week with you without the distractions and irritations of the office." But I just wouldn't stop pestering him about it. I wanted to move on, really I did, but I felt like something had crawled under my skin and was controlling what I did and said. I hated being so cruel to Troy. He was like my best friend, and I loved him."

A few tears slipped from Gabriella's eyes as she continued. Caitlin saw them fall and felt a pang of guilt. Even though she couldn't control the time she was born she felt like if she hadn't been inside her mother making her do all these things, her parents would've been married a long time ago.

"Finally after about a half an hour of my pestering he finally snapped," Gabriella took a pause to wipe her tears. She looked over at Caitlin to see that she was crying to. "I'm so sorry Hunny. I knew I shouldn't have told you," worry was in Gabriella's eyes. "No, Mom please tell me the rest. I think I should know," Caitlin slowly took her eyes off the ground and looked at her mother. Caitlin had been hunched over and her fore arms had been flat against her thighs. Her mother nodded and quietly said "Okay."

"Well, he got up from the couch, turned off the TV, and walked up to me. Then, he said ' I don't know what the Hell your problem is, but I am doing you a favor. I'm taking a week off of work and all you can think about is the one night I come home late. I can't see why you don't just look at the big picture! I don't even know why I engaged you anymore. What happened to the person I fell in love with? This is defiantly not her!' I gasped. Tears started to fill my eyes and I said 'I think you should go' after a long pause.

"He walked out the door and I didn't see him for 12 years. They were really hard. I wanted so badly to write to him but I figured that he was probably better off and he wanted me to give him some space. So, I moved to the farthest place I could imagine. That's how we ended up here, in Albany. I figured that if your father loved me like I thought he did he would come find me. But he never did…."  
Gabriella voice trailed off, but tears were still coming out of her eyes; her body was shaking slightly. Caitlin scooted closer to her mother. In a minute, they were shoulder-to-shoulder, feeling the warmth of the body next to them.

"Mom, it's not your fault. It's mine. Don't say it's not, I was what was making you do all that stuff to Dad. You didn't have any control over what you were doing and I think he knows that. He would have to be an idiot to think even for a moment you would be cruel to him if you had a choice. Even a blind man could see how much you love him." Caitlin finished through tears. Her eyes were red and she could hardly breath.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around her daughter. Caitlin leaned against her mother's shoulder. "Shhhh. Baby, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. When Daddy comes home, we'll stop fighting. I'll talk to him and we'll stop fighting." "Okay Mom," Caitlin said nodding her head. Gabriella gently kissed the top of Caitlin's head.

They sat there in silence for about a half and hour. Finally after they both calmed down, Caitlin looked at her mother. Gabriella's eyes were closed. "Mom?" Caitlin asked. "Hmmm? What is it Caity?" she replied with her eyes still closed. "Can we go and get some ice cream now?" Caitlin asked sheepishly. A smile found it's way to Gabriella's lips. "Okay, let's go get some ice cream," she said.

They both got up and slowly made their way back to the car. Caitlin joked around and was being silly. Gabriella was cracking up. They kept laughing all the way thought the park. Even thought Gabriella was so unsure about what was going on with her and Troy, she still found time to laugh with her daughter. But most importantly she found time to love her. Love doesn't have to spoken about to know that it's there; it's a connection that two people have. It's being able to laugh with your 15-year-old daughter, even on the worst of days. When you think about it, that's sort of what loves all about. Being able to hang on even when you know things might not get better. Isn't it?

* * *

**Well there you have it! REVIEW**


	7. Troy Calls

**Sorry it's so short. It's just a filler**

* * *

Gabriella and Caitlin got back home about a half-an-hour after they left the park. As they pulled into the driveway Caitlin frowned slightly. She sighed and looked at her mother. "I really want Daddy to come home soon." Caitlin said. "I know sweetheart. He will come home when he's ready," Gabriella said even though she wasn't so sure.

Gabriella walked out of the car and went to open Caitlin's door. She came out of the car and immediately hugged her mother. "I love you Mom, thanks for taking me to the park. Like old times," Caitlin said. "You're welcome, Caity," Gabriella said with a smile. She returned the hug and said "Let's go in side, it looks like it's going to rain soon." "Okay," Caitlin released her grip and they both walked towards the front door.

They got in the warm house and took off their coats. Gabriella sat down on the couch and didn't turn on the TV. Caitlin sat down next to her. She didn't mind that the TV was off. To tell you the truth, she didn't really like TV that much, she liked thing to just be quiet sometimes.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Gabriella ignored it; she let it ring until the machine picked it up. A familiar voice came from it; it was Troy's. " Hey Gabi, it's me but I guess you already knew that." There was a short pause. Caitlin buried her face in her mother's chest. Gabriella gently stroked her hair. " Give me a call when you can, bye" he hung up.

Caitlin burst out into tears. She couldn't help it; they just kept coming. "Mommy, I want him to come home. Even though he was really mean to you," Caitlin said in a muffled voice through sobs. Gabriella sighed. Caitlin barely ever called her 'mommy', only when she was really scared. "I know Hunny, Daddy is coming home soon. Everything is going to be okay," Gabriella said while stroking Caitlin's hair.

"Mom, promise that you'll never leave me. Promise me that you'll never let go and leave me like Dad did." Caitlin said through tears. " Caitlin, your dad didn't leave you." Gabriella said as hot tears started to stream down her cheeks as well. "Please Mom, just promise that you'll never leave. I love you," Caitlin said with her voice shaking. Gabriella shook her head. "Baby, I can't make that promise. One day I'll be gone and then I would be lying. But I promise that I'll hang on as long as I can. For you and I won't ever let you go. You're my baby," Gabriella said sadly. She kissed Caitlin on top of her head.

Caitlin nodded that she understood. She nestled deeper in her mother's chest; Gabriella started to gently rub Caitlin's back.

After about 5 minutes Caitlin's breathing became slow and deep. Gabriella listened to the rhythmic breathing. It seemed to calm her down and soon she fell asleep as well.

* * *

**AWWWWW! Cute! Hu? Mommy love. **

**Please review!**


	8. Thunder Claps and Plane Tickets

**Please enjoy. I'll try to update before New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Caitlin woke up with a start. She rapidly jerked her head up and off of her sleeping mother's chest. Caitlin had heard a thunder clap; she really hated thunderstorms, but she liked to look at the rain. It always calmed her down to see the tiny droplets quietly drip from her window.

She looked at the digital clock on the table. It read 6:30. 'Good,' she thought. She had only been asleep for about an hour. She peered over at her mother. Gabriella moved a little bit in her sleep. Caitlin held her breath, silently praying that her mother would stay asleep. Luck was on Caitlin's side for Gabriella mumbled something incomprehensible and her eyes remained closed.

Caitlin breathed a sigh of relief. She slowly got off the couch and walked towards her mother's purse. She pulled out a red leather wallet. Her heart started to beat twice as fast as usual. She had never taken anything from her mother. That was all about to change…

Caitlin started to look threw the wallet. 'I didn't know Mom had so many credit cards' she thought to her self. She picked out one that said, 'Capital One' and headed to the computer room. She silently turned it on and logged on to the Internet.

'Plane flights from Albany to Albuquerque' she typed in the search box. A lot of icons came up; Caitlin clicked on the one that said, 'Price Line,' for she had heard about them on TV. The web page showed that there was a plane ticket available. She clicked the 'buy' button and punched in the numbers on the credit card and the password. She printed the out the ticket and looked at it closely. The plane would be leaving in 3 days. Caitlin smiled to herself. She would be seeing her grandma in less then a week.

She quietly turned off the computer and crept out of the computer room. As she walked down the hall, she grabbed a blanket out of the closet and went back to the couch. She saw her mother lying there and she suddenly felt sad. Here she was whining because her dad was gone for the day, but her mom never had a dad. Her grandpa had left them when Gabriella was quite young, only about 5.

Caitlin snapped back to reality. She got back on the couch and back into her mother's lap. Caitlin draped the blanket over them and nuzzled deeper into her mother's lap. Gabriella woke up and peered down at her daughter who was cuddling up to her. She wrapped her arms around Caitlin and fell back asleep.

The last thought in Caitlin's mind was that she was really grateful that she had a mom like Gabriella. No matter what happened to her in Albuquerque, Caitlin knew that she would always want to return to the safety of her mother's arms. In her mother's arms everything made sense, nothing could hurt her, and she would always be loved, no matter what.

* * *

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. Lies

**This is the longest chappie yet!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Once again there was another loud thunderclap. This time it woke Caitlin and Gabriella. They both jumped a little and woke up.

Gabriella looked at the clock on the table. She gasped; it was already 9:30. "Caitlin, Hunny it's time for you to head to bed. After all, you have school tomorrow." Gabriella said shooing Caitlin towards her room. "Okay, gosh don't have a cow," she replied as she slowly started towards her room.

After she was halfway down the hall she realized that she forgot something. She quickly turned back around and gave her mother a 'good night' hug. "I love you Mom," she whispered into Gabriella's ear. "I love you too Caity," she cooed and kissed Caitlin on the top of her head. They got out of the embrace and Gabriella gently pushed Caitlin's back and said; "Now off you go." Caitlin nodded sleepily and went to her room.

Gabriella waited about 10 minutes and then rushed to her purse. She rummaged through it for a moment, but then pulled out her cell phone. She punched in Troy's cell phone number and stared at the screen. Did she really want to talk to him? The answer was plain and simple. No, but she had to act like an adult. So she pressed the green call button. It rang for a few seconds and then Troy answered it. As soon as she heard his voice she immediately regretted calling.

"Hello?" "Hi Troy," Gabriella answered timidly. There was a pause. "Caity's in bed now if you want to come and talk," Gabriella said quietly. She didn't know why she was being so quiet. Usually she wasn't this way. Troy's voice interrupted her from her thoughts, "I'll be right over," he said and then the line went dead.

Okay, she thought, it's going to be okay, its just Troy. She sat on the couch and kept trying to calm herself down. 'Its okay' she thought. She was getting herself all worked up for nothing. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. She took a deep breath and walked to the door. With all the courage she had left she opened it.

She looked at Troy and he gave her a small smile. She returned it and motioned for him to come in. He sat on the couch and waited for Gabriella to follow. She gingerly sat next to him. She looked at him and took a deep breath. " Tell me what happened Troy. Why did you get so upset about her wanting to go to Albuquerque?" "I don't know," he said slowly. " I guess I was just scared that you might let her go. I don't want her to go Gabi. She won't be our little girl much longer and I don't want to give her up, I've already missed so much. I want every minute I can get with my daughter," he said with a sigh.

"I know Troy, I feel the same way. But we have to realize that in some ways she isn't our little girl anymore. Caity is growing up in more than I want to admit. She still needs her father, Troy. Every little girl needs a dad," Gabriella said looking at the ground while rubbing her temples. "If my memory severs correctly you didn't have a dad when you were little," Troy said. "That's true. Don't let history repeat it's self. I always thought it was my fault he left. Maybe if I had been a little bit smarter or a little bit politer he would've stayed. Don't make Caity go through what I did." Gabriella had fire in her mahogany eyes and was also on the verge of tears.

"Gabi, you were only five. There is nothing you could've done," Troy said looking intently into her eyes. "It's still hurt so bad," she now had tears streaming down her cheeks. She brought the sleeve of her shirt to her cheeks and wiped the tears away.

She took sharp intakes of breath and continued to wipe her eyes. After a few of soothing words from Troy she calmed down a little bit, but still gave the occasional hiccup or sniffle. "I'm sorry Gabriella, but I think we should take a break. You know? Some breathing room." He said averting her eyes. "Please don't say that, Troy. Not now. Caity needs you, I need you, I love you Troy," she said struggling to catch her breath.

"I know but I think I need to get my priorities straight. Just a little elbow room, okay?" Gabriella's voice seemed to get lost somewhere, but she managed to nod. If he wanted space she would give it to him. In their relationship they respected each other, and she hoped that if she ever needed space, he would do the same.

"Okay," Gabriella said. Troy got off the couch and slipped into Caitlin's room. He bent down and whispered, "I love you, Caity. Be good for Mommy." He kissed her forehead and crept back out.

When he came back out to the living room he saw Gabriella starting off into space. He cleared his throat and her neck snapped to look at him. "What should I tell Caity?" Gabriella asked suddenly. "Just say that you haven't heard from me. I'll call you tomorrow. Then, we'll tell her that they really need me at the law firm and I won't be home for a while. I'm staying at a friends' house since, it's closer," he finished. "I just hate the idea of lying to our daughter," Gabriella said with a soft sigh.

"So I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Troy enquired after a long silence. "Yeah," She replied with a small smile. With that, Troy Bolton walked out the door, walked out on his family, and walked away from the love of his life; for a second time.


	10. Valises and Purple Comforters

**Thank you all a ton for your reviews! It makes me soooo happy that you all care enought to take the time to reveiw. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

BEEP!!!! BEEP!!!! Caitlin's alarm shouted at 7 the next morning. She reached her arm out of the warm bed and slammed her hand on the alarm with such force that it hurt.

She groaned to herself and then against her strong want to stay in the warm bed, she got up. She walked over to her vanity at the other side of her room, and looked in the mirror. In the dim light, she grimaced at the reflection that stared back at her. "I hate mornings," she growled to herself. She picked up the brush that was laying on the vanity and started to quickly rake it through her messed hair. After a few minutes she was satisfied with her work. 'At least I don't look like a hobo anymore,' she thought as she trudged towards her door.

She silently walked down the hall to the closet. She opened the door that creaked a little to her dissatisfaction. She flinched at the noise. She looked up to the top shelf of the closet and saw what she was looking for. It was the black suitcase that she always took her stuff in.

Against her better judgment, she stood on the first shelf so that she could reach the suitcase. She tugged at the valise that was wedged in there pretty good. Finally, she got it, but when she did, she lost her balance and toppled to the ground. Luckily, there was carpet in the hall. She fell on her back and the suitcase fell on top of her.

"Oomph!" she sounded as the wind got knocked out of her, eyes bulging. After a moment, she pushed the bag off of her. She stayed on her back of a moment, gasping for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and every breath she took was like she was feeding the it. After a moment of getting her heart rate back to normal, she slowly got up. She brushed herself off and looked up and down the hall to make sure no one had heard her little tumble. 'I'm such an dork' she thought to herself and shook her head sadly for the truth in her thoughts was undeniable.

With as much dignity as she had left she closed the closet door and started to drag the suitcase towards her room.

After about three minutes, Caitlin had wrestled the suitcase on the bed. Then, she sat down on the floor and leaned back against the bed, panting. "I can't deal with this right now," she muttered quietly and got off the floor, shakily.

She got out of her room and walked down the hall again. Only this time, she didn't stop at the closet. She kept walking until she reached the end of the hall. When she got there, she walked into a room. She silently opened the door and peered in. In side, she saw her mother lying in the bed under a giant purple comforter. All she could see was her chocolate curls. The rest of her was buried somewhere under all of that downing. Caitlin couldn't help but smile. She thought it was just so cute. The comforter made her mom look so small! Like a little girl.

After a minute, Caitlin started to get cold. She silently tiptoed over to the other side of the bed and lifted the blankets and sheets back. She quickly dove into the sea of purple bedding and wrapped the cloth around her. Caitlin scooted closer to Gabriella.

In an instant, she awoke. The cold mass against her back startled her. She whipped her head around and saw little Caity. She turned around to face her. "And just what do you think you are doing in my bed Miss Caity?" Gabriella asked sleepily.

"I got cold," Caitlin said back, 'not a complete lie' she thought to herself. "Oh, well in that case, come here," Gabriella said, opening her arms. Caitlin quickly snuggled into her mother's arms.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around Caitlin and let out a quiet sigh. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Caitlin put her head against her mother's chest, listening to Gabriella's heart beating. She timed her breathing so that they were in sink, like one. Caitlin breathed in her mother's scent. She loved the way she smelled. It was like a light floral smell mixed with something like cinnamon. She buried her face in her mother's curls and fell asleep once more.


	11. Annelise

**Disclamer:I don't own HSM**

* * *

The next two days past. Not much occurred. Troy called, he told Caitlin the story he and Gabriella had agreed on. While Gabriella was out shopping, Caitlin made reservations with a limousine service and scheduled a pick up for 4 a.m. the next morning. Her plane left at 6:30 a.m. She was all packed, now she just had to wait.

Right now, Caitlin was sitting at the table while Gabriella was making dinner in the kitchen. They were carrying on a casual conversation, just like any other night. "So Caity how is Annelise?" Gabriella asked absentmindedly as she started to chop carrots for the salad. "Who?" Caitlin asked looking up. Of course she knew an Annelise, they used to be best friends until they started high school. Caitlin knew that Annelise's mom dieing had really affected her. She just couldn't move on. Caitlin told Gabriella that they had just grown apart, but that wasn't true. High school had really changed Annelise.

"You know, your old pal? Annelise Cullen?" Caitlin could hear the smile in Gabriella's voice when she said Annelise's name. Gabriella had loved Annelise almost as much as Caity did. "I haven't heard you talk about her in a long time," Gabriella always liked to hear about Caitlin's friends.

"She's okay, I guess. I don't really talk to her that much. I mean, I'll wave if I see her in the hall or something, but that's about it," Caitlin said shrugging her shoulders and looking up at Gabriella. "That's right. I'm sorry, dear. I know how much it hurt you to lose her" Gabriella said, all the joy seemed to evaporate from her features. "Yeah, I guess it did," Caitlin said, tracing the patterns in the wooden table with her finger.

Gabriella came over and hugged Caitlin's shoulders. "I know it hurt, but we just have to remember that she never really left us. We still have our memories of her. To us, she will always be that sweet little girl with the bouncy golden curls. I remember how she used to smile it was so beautiful. She was her mother's mirror image," she let out a sigh. Annelise's mom had been Gabriella's friend.

"I love you, Mom," Caitlin said, looking up into her mother's eyes. "And I love you. I always will, Caity. And do you know why?" Gabriella asked in a voice that sounded almost melodic to Caity.

"Because I look so much like you and Dad? Thus forth making a creature with unparalleled beauty?" Caitlin asked while a smile crept across her lips. "That and because you are an amazing person with great judgment. You have such a great sense of humor and are simply brilliant. That and with your fabulous good looks, you are simply irresistible," Gabriella said kissing Caitlin on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom," Caitlin whispered just loud enough for Gabriella to hear. Gabriella went back to preparing dinner and Caitlin sat at the table thinking. Right then, she wished she wasn't leaving. 'No,' she thought to herself, 'I have to go.' At that moment, the decision was final for Caitlin. She would go to Albuquerque, and when she came back she would apologues to Gabriella and explain why she left. 'Yes,' she thought. 'This is really going to work out and everything will be okay.'

* * *

**What do you think about Annelise? Let me know!**


	12. Restless Nights and Prada Wallets

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I know, I'm a failer, but I was grounded...Stupid parents.........**

* * *

Chapter 12

That night, Caitlin was quite restless. She went over her list of things she was bringing as she stared at her ceiling. She was all packed; she had her toothbrush and stuff like that. The only thing that wasn't packed was her stuffed bunny, Boe-boe. He wasn't going in the suitcase though. Right now, he was at his usual post, in Caity's arms. Caitlin had to admit, she was a little old for Boe-boe, but he didn't seem to notice. He was her favorite material possession, she went nowhere without him. She hoped he would help her in this alien place called 'Albuquerque.'

She sighed and looked over at her digital clock. It was 2:30, so she decided to get up. She couldn't shower-much to her disappointment- because it would wake her mother. She crawled out of bed, grabbed her fuzzy purple robe, and walked to the closet. She threw open the doors and squinted inside. She decided on a purple satin blouse and black dress pants. She put on nylons and black heals-she wanted to look nice for her grandmother.

Caitlin walked over to her vanity and brushed her hair. She put the brush down and walked to the bathroom; the door gently closed behind her. She turned on the light and put a headband in her hair; she grabbed a washcloth. She washed her face in the cold water to better wake her up; it helped. She took the headband out of her hair and cleaned up the water that had spilled onto the counter.

Silently, she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She grabbed her bags and her white coat, putting them by the front door. She went into the kitchen and picked up Gabriella's purse. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek as she pulled out a black Prada wallet. She pulled out one of the many credit cards and put it in her coat pocket. She sighed and walked back out into the family room. Caitlin sat down on the soft material and looked at the clock. 3:15, she scowled to herself. Time sure did pass slowly when you wanted to escape.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a soft knocking on the door. She literally jumped off the couch and looked through the peephole on the door. There was a man in a black suit and a ridiculous hat. She opened the door and greeted him, "You're early." "I'm sorry miss, if I am inconveniencing you in any way, I can come back at the right time," the man said nicely. He smiled warmly at Caitlin. "No! No, that's fine, my bags are right here. And my name is Caity" she said happily and picked up her luggage.

"But miss, I mean Caity, what about your parents?" he asked. "Oh and my name is Mark," the pudgy man exclaimed, blushing slightly. "Oh, they aren't home, I'm meeting them at the airport," Caity said smiling, glad that she had worked out a story ahead of time. "Well in that case, let's get this show on the road!" Mark said and chuckled deeply. He grabbed her bag and the two started to make their way towards the car.

* * *

**So, our little Caity is off to New Mexico! Wonder what will happen there. Hmmmm..... ;) **


	13. Grandma Maria

**I felt so bad for making you guys wait so long, I'll put up two chapters today. I know it doesn't make up for it but still.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"We will be landing in about 5 minutes. Could you please buckle your seatbelt?"

"What?" Caitlin asked turning her head. " We will be landing soon. Will you please buckle your seatbelt?" repeated the stewardess. "Oh yeah, no problem." Caitlin replied. She turned her head back out the window. Being in her mother's arms seemed so long ago, even though it hadn't been but a few hours.

* * *

Gabriella heard a knock on the door. She jumped off the couch and answered it. When she saw Troy and threw her arms around him. She started to sob. He guided her to the couch and she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Gabi," he said as he gently rubbed her back. She shook her head and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and worry. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've looked after her better. I should've been stronger for her," Gabriella said, her breathing still uneven.

"It's not your fault Gabriella. I shouldn't have left," Troy said. He was starting to feel really guilty. " Why would she want to go to Albuquerque anyway? And why so sudden? She never talked about this before. All she left was a note telling me 'not to worry, she was with Grandma.' How the hell am I not supposed to worry? She's my _daughter,_" Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright," he cooed. "She'll come back. We'll call her in the morning and talk some sense into her."

* * *

Caitlin clutched her handbag tightly as she exited the plane. She looked nervously around the airport, searching for her grandmother. She didn't realize that not knowing what she looked like would be a problem until now.

She saw someone standing by the gate entrance that looked like an older version of her mom. She nervously approached the elderly woman and asked, "Um, excuse me?" The woman looked at Caitlin and smiled warmly. "What can I do for you Hunny?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but are you Ms. Montez?" she timidly asked. The woman gave her a confused look.

"I'm just asking because I was looking for my grandmother, but I guess you're not her. I'm very sorry," Caitlin's cheeks flushed as she started to walk away.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I am Ms. Montez. You are Caitlin I assume?" Caitlin turned around and nodded. "I'm Maria Montez, but you can just call me Grandma," Maria said, embracing the teenager.

"So, you're really my mom's mom," Caitlin stated. "As long as Genarosa is you mother, then yes." Caitlin took on a look of horror. "I'm kidding," Mary said laughing. "You, my girl, are too easily fooled." Caitlin laughed awkwardly as the two walked toward the baggage claim.

* * *

_RING!!!RING!!! "_What?" Gabriella asked, picking up the phone. She usually wasn't that rude, but she was panicking. "Oh now cupcake, that's now way to talk to your mother," Maria Montez said frowning. "Mom!" Gabriella said surprised.

Maria smiled on the other end of the line, "Yes dear, it's me." "Oh Mom," she said, tears slipping from her eyes. "Please tell me she's with you!" Gabriella begged. "Who?" her mother asked. Gabriella gagged, then Maria said, "Dearest, I'm kidding. Of course she's here. What kind of grandma would I be if I just left her at the airport?" she asked, undignified.

"Oh thank god!" Gabriella breathed for what seemed like the first time all day. Gabriella started to cry louder, "Mom, why?" Gabriella choked. "I'm not sure, she didn't say anything to me yet. Right now she's upstairs unpacking," Maria replied honestly. "Will you let me talk to her?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

Maria sighed, "No." Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "What? Why not?" "You are in no state to talk to her right now. I think it would be better if you calmed down first. Besides, you shouldn't worry too much; I've got things under control," the older woman said, sitting down at her kitchen table.

"I guess your right," Gabriella hissed, "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll be there tomorrow. I'll get the earliest flight." "Whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Maria argued, "Caitlin obviously had a reason for coming here right?" "Yeah?" Gabriella asked more than answered. "And she obviously had a reason for not telling you and Troy," Maria added.

"So?" Gabriella wasn't sure where she was going with this. "So, she must have a reason she did things the way she did. She didn't want us meddling with her plans," Maria concluded smiling. "Yeah, that's nice, but I need to see her, she is my daughter," Gabriella said scowling.

"Cupcake, if you ask me, coming up here before she's ready is the worst thing you can do. Just wait until she calls and she'll tell you what she wants; what she needs," Maria closed her eyes, her words ringing in the silence.

"Okay," Gabriella said shakily. "Don't worry, I'll keep you in the loop," Maria said chuckling lightly. Gabriella nodded. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" "Take care of my baby; until I can be with her again. Keep her safe," Gabriella managed between tears. A single tear escaped Maria's eyes, "I will Gabriella, I promise."


	14. Dream Souls

**I know, I know, very short. I think I'll wait until 15 reviews. Reasonable?**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlin asked as she entered the kitchen. "Ah, no one important," Maria dismissed with a wave of her hand. "The people who aren't important are always the most interesting," Caitlin replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Your mother told you that, huh?" Maria smiled as she saw Caitlin furrow her eyebrows, just like Gabriella. "Um, I guess, why?" She saw a hint of a smirk on her grandmother's face as she answered, "I taught her that."

"I hope that this room will suit your needs," Maria said as she gestured to the spare bedroom, her silk nightgown tightly clinging to her arm.

"Of course grandma, this will be perfect," Caitlin said as she walked into the room as well.

"Alright honey, well then I'll come back in a few minutes after you've had a chance to get changed," the grandmother smiled knowingly and walked out the door down stairs.

Caitlin sighed and flopped down on the bed, she was thinking about her parents, but mostly her mom. Was she worried? Yes, that question was an easy one. Caitlin got changed into her pjs and walked downstairs to find Maria sitting on the couch reading a novel that looked too heavy for her delicate hands. Caitlin cleared her throat to make her presents known, "Yes dear?" Maria asked putting her book down with a thud on the table.

"Um, I wanted to say goodnight," Caitlin said shifting nervously. "Ah, I see. I suppose it is about time for us to retire to our beds," Maria closed her eyes. "Help me up won't you?" she asked after a moment of silence. Caitlin rushed over to the elderly woman, helping her up.

Caitlin walked Maria up the stairs. When they reached the top, Maria embraced the child, "Sleep well my darling. May your dream-sole wonder far in this new environment." She kissed Caitlin's forehead and hobbled towards her bedroom.

Caitlin crawled under the covers, snuggling into them deeply. Suddenly, her eyebrows knit together. "What the heck is a dream-sole?" Caitlin mused.


	15. Cigars and Scotch

**Chapter 15**

The next evening around dusk, Maria and Caitlin were sitting on the front porch of the little yellow house. Caitlin glanced at the chafing white trim; it gave the house character unlike the apartments in New York, they all looked the same.

She felt the warm, gentle breeze against her cheek as she watched the sun setting over the mountains before her. The sky was vibrant with orange, the clouds tinted pink in the fading twilight. She heard the creaking of the porch as the rocking chair-which her grandmother was currently rocking in- moved back and forth; the moaning from the rusty chains of the porch swing also filled the heated air.

Maria reached into a worn tin on the grayish table-Caitlin imagined it was probably white once. She pulled out a thick brow cigar; and-much to Caitlin's surprise-lit it with the strike of a match. Maria puffed in deep thought on the item.

"You wanna talk about it?" Maria asked as she exhaled a gray cloud of smoke. The smell burned Caitlin's lung. She coughed softly, hoping not to offend the older woman. She looked at the mountains, looking for an excuse to keep quiet. Instead of giving her an escape; they gave her inspiration they gave her courage. Something she saw in the shadows of the mountains. Or maybe it was the ribbon of pink clouds flinted across the orange sky. The way the colors melded, the complex simplicity made her see things in a different light, they made her realized that she needed to do this, it needed to be done now.

"I really screwed up, huh?" she asked, a far away look in her mocha eyes. "No," Maria said sighing and exhaling another cloud of smoke, "but you do need to tell me what you were thinking the moment you stepped out you're mother's door."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I just needed to get away from all the tension. They were just fighting so often and I felt like it was my fault," Caitlin sighed.

"Well, it's not. You don't cause every event that happens in this world so don't worry about it," Maria leaned back in her chair closing her eyes.

Catlin wasn't sure how to take the comment. "I'm going to get some more lemonade, you want something?" she asked, stretching as she got out of her chair.

"Sure my dear, I believe there is some Scotch in the pantry. Would you bring me that and a glass with ice?" the elderly woman asked, looking up with her glassy eyes.

Caitlin's eyes bulged as she walked inside; she really had to stop getting surprised at her grandmother.


	16. Back in the Day

Caitlin awoke and looked around the unfamiliar room. The floral wallpaper reflected the light, while the rocking chair looked quite inviting-something one might settle down in with a good book.

She managed to push herself off the bed; she waked over to the door and pulled the bathrobe her grandmother had left her off the hook. On the back of the door Caitlin saw a picture taped on. She blew away the age old dust and squinted at the photo. It was of her father and her mother. Their friends were in the background. They were all wearing caps and gowns. A smile crept across her face as she realized it was their high school graduation.

She started to giggle as she stared at the ancient picture. A knock on the door startled Caitlin, but she opened it with a smile. Maria walked in and asked, "What's so funny?" with a tired smile. "I was just looking at this picture," Caitlin showed her grandmother the picture on the back of the door; Maria squinted and put on her glasses.

"Oh yes, I remember that day. Look at the picture below this one. It was taken the next day," Maria pointed and she wiped the dust of the next photo. Caitlin realized there were a few photos on the door.

She looked at the one Maria pointed and gasped, "GRANDMA! Did Aunt Taylor's hair really look like _that_? Oh my gosh! I cant believe _my mother wore that_!" Caitlin burst into laughter.

"Honey I warned her not to wear that shirt but she just wouldn't listen," the elder woman gossiped with passion.

Both women howled with laughter. With watery eyes Maria said, "Honey, get dressed okay? We're going to Denny's for breakfast!" The woman left the room giggling.

Caitlin smiled to herself as she looked around the room. She looked at the rocking chair again; she could see her mother sitting there, reading perhaps?The white carpet was soft against Caitlin's bare feet, she imagined her mother as a teenager sprawled across it, doing homework-with Aunt Taylor most ancient oil lamp on the desk stood with dust and pride. She wondered how much gossip it had heard about the students at East High back in the day.

The closet was full with some of Gabriella's old clothing. It ranged in sizes and styles. There were bell bottom jeans and maternity blouses. Sundresses ranged in colors from brown to yellow. A lepord-print trench coat hung with pride, just begging to be worn.

Caitlin scrunched her nose as she looked out the window. A soft _pat pat_ could be heard. The window was being washed clean by the rain that fell from the dark clouds. Did it even _rain_ in New Mexico? Her face lit up with glee as she tore the coat off the hanger; the material felt good in her hands.

She threw on a pair of jeans, a knit top and some tennis shoes. She shrugged the coat onto her shoulders; buttioning it up with unsteady fingers. She walked over to the mirror and smirked. She had to admit, she looked good. Her curves were well-defined as the coat clung to her body naturaly. As she looked in the mirror she saw the ghost of her mother, looking at herself with approval.

After perfecting her hair, she trotted happily out of the bedroom thinking about her mother and what she must have been like when she was Caitlin's age. She knew they would have been friends; no, not friends, best friends. They would do homework together, get ice cream together, have sleepovers. Her mother would be just like Annelise.


End file.
